Dawn Has Broken
by PenTwoPaper
Summary: 15 years after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee's story.
1. Chapter 1

The sweet melody of her mother's lullaby drifted up from the speakers at her bedside. Renesmee Carlie Cullen awoke. She stretched her arms and rose from the plump pillows surrounding her. Renesmee blinked with her beautiful brown eyes and gazed up at the calendar on her wall through her thick lashes. It was the 10th September 2021, her 15th birthday, the one year she would actually look her age. She had been waiting for this birthday for one particular reason: Renesmee and her family were going back to all of their favourite place in the world, Forks, Washington. Renesmee had looked 15 for over 5 years and would do for the rest of her life, forever in other words. And her parents, Edward and Bella, would look forever 17 and 18. For this reason, they had left Forks just after her second birthday and hadn't returned since; sure they had called her other grandfather, Charlie Swan, and her other grandmother, Renee Dwyer. But they hadn't actually seen them since being in Forks, and her mother had only visited home for about 3 weeks. So for a year, or maybe a few years if it worked out, they were moving back to their first house. It was still there, no-one had touched it. Today they would pack and probably have a small party, Alice couldn't resist birthdays although Renesmee's was the only one the family celebrated, for everyone else except Bella had been a vampire for hundred's of years. And then tomorrow the whole family: Carlisle and Esme Cullen, her Grandparents, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, her Aunties, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale, her Uncles, and her Parents; would get into all of their cars with the contents of their current house and drive (very fast) to Forks. Forks is one of the rainiest places in the world, it is also one of the most beautiful, too green Bella had once described it.

Renesmee leapt from her lilac bedcovers and landed gracefully on her cream carpet, her locket jingling. She glanced around, even though she could have just about anything she wanted, they had enough money, she didn't have that many possessions. Because of this and the super human speed of activities in the house she grabbed the boxes Esme had placed in her room earlier and started packing, knowing it wouldn't take long. Due to Alice making sure they never wore the same item of clothing twice, the contents of Renesmee's closet took up three big boxes. She packed her laptop and stereo into another box, and then she filled the last box with books, CDs, and photo albums. Then she put her jewellery and little things on top. Finally she placed the large photograph of her and Jacob Black from last summer, face up, on the top of the pile. Every month Jake had ran to the small village they lived just outside of in Canada from La Push. It only took him a few hours and didn't tire him, even if it did he would come, he couldn't stand leaving his Nessie for long. Jacob was a werewolf, well technically a shape shifter, but you get the general idea. Anyway some imprinted, well most of his pack actually, but they couldn't be separated from the ones they loved. Renesmee picked up all the boxes with ease using only one hand, anyone who didn't know her would have gasped, it must weigh about a ton. Renesmee was just small and slight with soft skin and bright eyes, but she was also half-vampire. She then carried it downstairs out of the door and placed the clothes into the back of Alice's canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo and the rest into Carlisle's black Mercedes. Renesmee then walked back inside and into the living area where everyone except Rosalie and Emmett (they were still packing, it wouldn't take long) were.

"Happy birthday!" said Alice excitedly,

"Thank you." Renesmee smiled, "But you get exited too easily!" she added after Alice started bouncing up and down.

"I know, anyway presents." she replied handing Renesmee a small package in soft white and pink tissue paper. "That's from me and Rosalie."

Renesmee un-wrapped a silver chain with a small ruby heart on a link. "Thank you, it's beautiful!"

"No problem, you were the only one of us with a heart that works and now you have two." she laughed. Renesmee joined in and then thanked Rosalie as her and Emmett slipped in, Rose smiled.

Esme then stepped forward and gave Renesmee a larger silver package. She un-wrapped that too and inside was a large gold frame with the Cullen crest incrusted into the top containing a family portrait.

"Thank you it's lovely." she said to Esme and Carlisle, Carlisle gave her a warm smile and Esme kissed her on the cheek.

Emmett bounded over and gave her his, Jasper's and Edward's gift, it was a camera. She thanked them all in turn.

Renesmee loved pictures, even though her memory was crystal clear and perfect in every way. She love looking at them again from a different point of view, and showing other people, so these were ideal. Her mother then cleared her throat and Renesmee turned to face her. Bella handed her a small white box, Renesmee opened it and sitting on the black velvet was a bracelet with two charms, a wolf carved out of wood and a diamond heart. It was so beautiful she let out a small sigh.

"Mom it's yours I couldn't possibly take it, and Jake and Dad, they gave it to you."

"Don't worry sweetie, they love you just the same and wanted you to have it as much as I did."

"Thank you so much!" Renesmee hugged her mom tight, her curls bouncing.

"So birthday girl." Alice said. "Which car would you like to ride in? Because there are 8 cars and 9 of us."

"Um I don't mind I will go with mom or dad."

"Come with me, Edward has so much luggage." said Bella

"Okay." Renesmee smiled. "Wait I thought we were leaving tomorrow?"

"Change of plan." said Esme. "Do you still want to go? We don't have to."

"Of course I do! We can visit Charlie and Jake anytime we want and there are the forests!" she missed the green and wet land of Forks and she hadn't set foot on it for 13 years. Renesmee couldn't wait to go back, she had been waiting ever since they moved and wasn't turning back now.

"Okay let's get going!" said Emmett. They all went outside and got into their cars.

Renesmee rode shotgun in her mom's Ferrari and she gazed out of the window as they waved goodbye to the house.

Barely and hour later they were riding through Seattle, the city lighting up the darkness they had been travelling in for a while now.

"Only an hour to go now." Bella told Renesmee, the excitement was just rolling off her.

Renesmee knew that she wanted to get back to the house and their cottage not far from it, and that she also couldn't wait to be reunited with Edward. Renesmee understood how her mom felt, her memory was so good she could even remember her first day alive there in the beautiful seas of green. She also knew how she felt about Edward, she knew all of her family's life stories off by heart. And she also knew what it was like to be away from someone she loved, Jake. Jake was her best friend, her only friend who wasn't family or wolf pack really. Renesmee hadn't ever gone to school, Edward and Carlisle had taught her everything they knew. She learnt fast and could already speak 8 different languages fluently and play 5 instruments well. Jake was the only person she had really hung out with. She also loved Jacob more than anyone in the world. She wasn't sure why she was just attracted to him, his friendliness, his love of fun, his warmth, his smile, he was just like her own personal sun.

The reason she felt so drawn to him was the fact that he had imprinted on her as soon as her saw her. Love at first sight, but she didn't know, Edward had made everyone swear they wouldn't tell her until she was ready. And when they got home and unpacked Jacob was going to come over and everything would be explained. Edward was worried, Bella wasn't. Renesmee's eyelid's started to droop and eventually she fell asleep. As the stream of 8 cars rolled into Forks she woke up.

"Won't everyone notice?" asked Renesmee.

"Don't worry Ness its dark and no one can hear these cars."

Renesmee nodded, of course. They were driving through the trees now and Edward's car in front of them seemed to disappear into the forest. They then went through an almost invisible opening in the trees and followed the silver Volvo down a track. The house stood tall, it was dark and empty, but for the first time in 13 years she felt at home. She hopped out of the car door and went to open the enormous garage door with a tiny key. It was very dusty inside but nothing had changed, she moved out of the way to allow them to drive in. Everyone then carried all of their box's up to the house in one trip, for any other normal family it would have taken 4 trips at least. Renesmee opened the door and switched on the light she placed her box's down by the door and walked over to the grand piano, like the garage, everything was exactly as they left it but covered in white sheets to protect it from dust. She pulled a sheet off of the piano and sat down on the stool. Her finger's flowed over the keys and she played her mother's lullaby which her father had composed before she was born. Carlisle walked in grinning.

"You couldn't even wait to unpack?" he laughed. She laughed as well and then jumped down to grab her boxes. She ran outside and caught up with her mom and dad who were already on their way to their cottage.

"Hello." said Edward smiling.

"Hi dad." replied Nessie warmly taking his hand.

They got to the cottage unpacked and ran back to the main house just in time for Jake to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is dedicated to _**HarryHEARTGinny**_ and___**isolemlysweariamuptonogood**_ because they were the first two reviewers and they are waiting for this chapter. Sorry about the kind of cliff hanger on the end of the last chapter I actually meant to make that chapter longer but it wouldn't let me anyway chapter 3:_

Nessie ran over to Jake, both their faces identical looks of joy, she jumped up into his arms and hugged him tight. Renesmee reached out her hand as if to slap him.

"Yeah hello to you to," said Jake. Renesmee just laughed and placed her hand gently on his cheek. She showed him them together last time, her way of saying I've missed you, and I love you. As Edward watched too in Jacob's mind he growled quietly.

"I missed you too," replied Jacob, ignoring Edward.

They talked for a bit while Bella scorned Edward. "Come on you got over this, ages ago, and anyway, we have to talk to Ness in a minute that's going to be hard enough without you churning everything up."

He sighed "you're right, I didn't mean to growl it just… slipped out, when I saw her telling him she loved him."

"They can't help it," said Bella, Edward nodded and then looked at Carlisle.

"Okay Nessie, your mum, dad and I have to talk to you about something," said Carlisle, Esme gripped his hand.

Nessie looked up at them and noticed that her Uncles and Aunties had slipped out, "What is it," she asked worriedly.

"You know all our stories and about me… and Jake," Said Bella, Jake growled.

"Yes, and you know I don't mind anymore." She sighed.

"But you like Jacob right, as more than a friend?" asked Bella.

"Well I love him as a best friend and well kind of erm well it's like sorta," she mumbled, knowing that they all knew how she felt and there was no point lying, but she still didn't want to admit it.

"Yes well there is more… you know what Jacob is, well his kind some of them do this thing, called imprinting, it's where when they see their… soul mate if you would, they love them forever and cannot leave them and the object of their desire loves them back, because it's hard to resist that level of devotion." continued Edward.

"Wow," was all she could say, Jake looked worried but they all heard Emmett laughing in the other room. She carried on, "That would explain a lot" she pulled a face, "it still doesn't change anything for me and I don't mind,"

Jacob, who had been holding his breath, let out a sigh of relief, Edward laughed at his discomfort and Renesmee laughed because he had nothing to worry about.

She grabbed Jake's hand "I can see you everyday now," she smiled, "I finally feel at home," she then raised her hand to his face again and showed him how happy she really felt, Edward watched too and felt happy that his daughter was happy but also sad he was losing her. Bella wrapped her fingers around Edward's and dragged him towards the piano. Esme kissed both Nessie and Jacob on the head and then followed Carlisle out of the room.

Jake turned to Renesmee, "so what do you want to do?" he asked happily, "We have forever."

She grinned back at him at the thought, "lets walk and talk I haven't seen you in ages!"

They almost skipped out of the front door and then they were running through the forest, Renesmee felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, she could be herself. They found a small opening in the trees, and sat down on a huge moss covered rock it squelched as they both sat down which made them both laugh. The moon shone bright ahead of them.

"You know earlier you said we had forever, we don't do we, you can control yourself much better now and in ten years or less you will be able to stop completely," Jake saw the sadness in Nessie's beautiful eyes, and felt just like her.

"I don't know really I hadn't thought about it much, but I suppose I will just keep phasing forever I mean I think I can, it won't matter I will stay with you forever, until I suppose the earth blows up or something? Isn't that what is meant to happen in like a million year," replied Jacob.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Of course,"

"Until the earth blows up?" she mocked.

"Well I don't know the sun has to die sometime, I have thought about that lots I suppose both our families will have to die someday anyway,"

"Yeah I mean we just can't live forever and ever, it wouldn't be right," sighed Nessie.

"Yeah but I kind of like it, except for all of your human friends and family die before you, did you hear that Billy's ill?"

Renesmee gasped, "Really? Oh Jake I'm sorry, how ill is he?"

"Well," Jake grimaced, "it's quite bad we have all said goodbyes and he is in hospital the doctor says he only has a few days,"

"Aaw Jake I can't believe it he is so strong, I was expecting Charlie to go first and still I thought that wouldn't be for another ten years or so,"

"Don't worry about it I suppose we are all going to have to get used to it," Jacob said, Nessie nodded.

They chatted about many things, what each other had been up to, what Nessie had been taught and done in Canada, what the pack were doing; until eventually Renesmee fell asleep in Jake's arms. He watched her for a while and then had a few hours sleep himself. The sun was just starting to rise when Jacob woke up he watched Nessie dream for a few minutes then gently shook her awake.

"Ness love, dawn has broken,"

_It's no way near the end don't worry I just wanted to use the title, I will use it one more time but that will be at the very end, any suggestions for what to happen next? I don't really make plans for stories I think it's quite boring so I don't have anything planned I just roll with it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah so I have been ill and I went back to school and all so have been busy____ sorry it's been a while since I last updated, it's a bit rushed so not perfect hope you like it:_

She sat up blinking, "huh? Oh right sorry, I forgot where I was for a second."

Jake laughed at her confused face.

"Boy am I hungry," she said.

"Sure thing feel like being human today or would you like to hunt?"

"Human," Nessie answered, "I feel like some sugary, unhealthy, cereal."

"Sounds great," he laughed again.

"Wait a sec," Renesmee got up and walked, almost galloped to the stream, then in one swift movement she jumped in.

"Ness what the hell are you doing," shouted Jacob, running after her.

She leaped onto the bank, shook her hair, and started ringing out her top, "Right, all awake now," she chimed; Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"Wow we are further from the house than I thought - I can't believe we stayed out here all night." He thought for a second, "I'll give you a piggy back you must be freezing," it was her turn to roll her eyes at him, but she did what he said anyway.

They reached the house within second. Everyone was inside doing they're thing, Bella came down to greet them.

"Hello you two have a good time?" she asked, "oh and Charlie is visiting today and I think Alice wants to dress you… you know how she is.

Renesmee looked at Jake.

"Don't worry about me, I better go to the hospital this afternoon anyways,"

"I want to see Billy too do you think it will be alright if I come over in the evening?"

"Sure, sure," agreed Jacob,

"Nessie are you sure you want to hassle Billy in the state he's in?" asked Edward who had come up behind them and put his arms around Bella.

"He's fine with it don't worry," replied Jake.

Alice came bounding down the stairs, "Hurry up Ness we only have half an hour,"

Renesmee rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" said Jacob.

Renesmee nodded and hugged him goodbye, he kissed her on the cheek. "Love you Jake," she whispered in his ear.

Jacob left smiling and Renesmee was dragged up the stairs by Alice.

Half an hour later there was a loud knock on the front door, this made Renesmee jump she was used to all her family being almost silent and quiet all the time. This made Emmett laugh, he was still laughing when he got to the door.

"Hey Charlie," he said.

"Hello Emmett," he said, you could tell he was straining not to look too exited.

Bella went bounding up to him, "Oh dad, I've missed you so much,"

"You too honey," Charlie replied, smiling.

Renesmee went up to him and hugged him tight; Alice had dressed her in a light pink dress, (she had complained that she wouldn't be able to do anything when Alice had shown her,) with her hair down, apart from the top which was tied back with a ribbon the same colour as her dress.

"Hello, sweetheart, my gosh, you've grown so much," he exclaimed

"I know," said Nessie laughing,

"You are so like Bella," he laughed along with her.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, hand in hand, "Come in Charlie we haven't spoken to you in so long," said Carlisle

"Do you want me to fix you something? You must be hungry?" guessed Esme.

"Uh sure," replied Charlie.

"Heyy kid," Charlie said to Edward.

"I could swear you all look exactly the same," he laughed, "must be my eyesight going,"

Carlisle chuckled, "let's go through to the living room,"

Bella, Charlie, and Renesmee sat on one couch, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme sat on another. They chatted about life, how things were going. At 6 when the conversation moved to Billy, Renesmee remembered she said she would go visit.

She stood up. "What's wrong?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing, I just told Jake I would go down to the hospital."

"Oh sure would you like a lift? I was gonna go down too."

"Sure." Nessie agreed.

They said goodbye and walked outside to where the police cruiser was parked.

"I remember this car," said Nessie thoughtfully.

"Seriously? You were only two?" said Charlie shocked.

"I remember a lot about this place," replied Renesmee, "and there are pictures," she added.

"I guess,"

They sat in silence all the way to the hospital; it wasn't an uncomfortable one though, they had talked enough inside. They got out and met Jake out front.

It wasn't long sorry didn't have much time, but I will post another one up soon, of similar size to make up for it :L

Love yous,

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob grabbed Nessie's hand, the warmth comforted her, she had just got back, she missed Billy and looked forward to spending more time with him, but now this?

The three of them entered the ward he was in, Billy grinned when he saw who it was.

"Renesmee – look at you all grown up," he smiled, "Hey Charlie!"

"Yeah don't say hello to your son," laughed Jake.

It was only then that Nessie really took in what she was looking at, Billy smiling and happy as ever, but tubes everywhere, she felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked her looking worried.

"I'm perfect thank you, but" she gestured at the tubes and needles, "look at you."

"Oh don't worry I'm just getting old, everyone has to die sometime right," He grinned, and Jake laughed, Nessie couldn't help but smile a bit too at his joke.

They all talked, Charlie and Billy mostly talked about a game which was on this weekend, it was an important one – apparently, Charlie was coming too the hospital to watch it with him.

They left Billy a while later, after he had fallen asleep, he had looked so peaceful.

Charlie drove to his house alone and Jacob took Renesmee to her home.

"How long?" Nessie asked, Jake knew what she was on about.

"A week at the most,"

Renesmee just sighed and looked at the floor, when they got out of the car, she said,

"He's just the start we're gonna lose everyone now aren't we?"

Jacob just looked sad, Nessie decided to stop talking about it for now.

When they walked in Carlisle was talking to everyone.

"Huh?" asked Renesmee.

"You ready for school?" Carlisle asked.

Nessie groaned, "Urgh, but I know all the stuff I will learn there."

"You'll meet some friends," said Bella,

"I have Jacob," replied Renesmee, confused.

"Human friends," said Emmett,

Jake laughed at this, "Go on Ness most people have more than one friend anyway!"

She thought about it for a second, "Err Okaay,"

"Good, right we are all going to except for Carlisle and Esme of course, and we don't look old enough to be your aunties, uncles, or parents so we are all siblings, and Carlisle and Esme adopted us right?" Alice explained.

"Um, yeah?" said Nessie.

Emmett laughed and patted her on the head, "Don't worry your big brother will look after you,"

She nudged him away laughing.

"Uh okay so I have to call mom and dad, - Bella and Edward?"

"Um yes,"

"Wow that's gonna be weird."

"Right I gotta get back Ness I haven't seen the packs in days,"

"Still separated huh?"

"Yeah, it's better, easier." He said, "Seth imprinted you know,"

"Really, that's everyone now, well except Leah."

"Yeah she's a nice girl you have to come down and meet her some time everyone is dying to see you again too."

"Sure I can come down whenever, tomorrow?"

"You can't tomorrow" said Alice, "First day of school remember?"

Renesmee groaned, "Fine this weekend Jake?"

"Sure, sure. I'll pick you up Saturday morning," he smiled.

Jacob gave Nessie a bone crushing hug, said goodbye to everyone else, and then left.

Renesmee yawned.

"Come on lets go to the cottage you need your sleep for tomorrow." said Bella.

Nessie rolled her eyes, but joined Edward and Bella, they ran home. Renesmee fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

_Author's note: Hello this is a continuation thank you so much for all the support you've given me over the past week to carry on writing. Obviously it's been almost 4 years since I wrote the last chapter so my writing style has changed and some of my old grammar errors make me cringe. But I hope you like it and any feedback is welcomed, please review! Special thanks to Kim and TwilightForever02 and everyone who has reviewed. PenTwoPaper_

Renesmee woke up to the sound of her alarm, it was Jack Johnson's Banana Pancakes she loved to wake up to calm music. She didn't mind getting up early, yes she was a teenager but she hadn't had to get up all her life and she was sort of looking forward to school. Besides she didn't need as much sleep as normal humans, she still found it frustrating sometimes; She didn't want to waste time sleeping and thought that it wasn't fair that the rest of her family didn't have to at all and so had heaps of extra time to do whatever they wanted.

Nessie wandered downstairs after getting dressed and ready at super high speed and saw Jake waiting for her in the kitchen.

'Hello beautiful, I got you some sugary cereal, your favourite.'

'Thanks Jake.' She laughed catching Edward's facial expression. 'Not to be rude but, what are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd give you a lift to school since it's your first day and everything, I didn't want you to be all alone.'

Nessie smiled and sat down to eat with him feeling thankful for his offer. She was the only member of her family coming back to school, although it had been 15 years they couldn't risk being recognised at ForksHigh School by any old teachers. Carlisle would still be a doctor but at a town about an hour away from Forks to avoid detection and Esme hadn't decided what to do with her time yet but was thinking of doing one of those online degrees in Business. Jake didn't really have time to waste doing the whole school thing again either, he had his pack to look after.

It would have been nice to have someone she knew at school but Edward said it would be good to make complete new friends who were my own age at the moment instead of having just your family as friends.

Half an hour after breakfast Nessie gave Jake a tight hug before jumping out of the car, she hurried inside as people were already staring at Jake and his car, and at Nessie which made her uncomfortable. She gave Jake a quick wave though before slipping through the doors at the entrance.

It was everyone's first day of junior year so she wouldn't be alone in getting lost and forgetting names. She made her way to homeroom on the map she had been sent in the mail. When Nessie entered she was one of the first people there apart from a girl at the very back who was listening to her ipod and a good looking boy reading a book at a window seat. There was also a teacher sat behind the desk at the front who appeared to be drawing in a sketch book, she looked up and smiled at Nessie when she walked in.

'Hi I'm Miss Dae, take a seat and we'll do introductions when everyone's here.'

Nessie said thank you and took a window seat at the front just in front of the boy reading and next to Miss Dae's desk, both were too engrossed in their activities to notice. She watched Miss Dae sketch for a while as more and more people filtered in until the bell rung at 9. Miss Dae stood up.

'Hi everyone welcome to Forks High School I'm Miss Dae I'll be your tutor for your time here. Let's start with introductions quickly go round the room and give me your name and one fact about you and I'll tick you off the register. Okay so for example I'll start, hey I'm Miss Dae and I'm an art and music teacher.'

Most people groaned, this is obviously something they've had to do many times before, one girl moaned to her friend.

'What does she think we are, 12?'

Luckily Miss Dae didn't hear, Nessie thought, it was fine for her, she hadn't had the repetitive first days she had been home schooled by Edward and Bella and was already far ahead of her peers.

As Nessie had taken the first seat she had to go first.

'Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen, you can call me Nessie and I just moved to Forks from Canada.' Miss Dae smiled at her but the other students just looked uninterested.

The rest of the class took their turns, all that Nessie remembered is that the boy behind her who was reading the book when she came in was called Jack and the girl who had been listening to her ipod was called Lucy.

As soon as the bell rung for first class the students rushed out of the room without waiting for Miss Dae to dismiss them. Nessie said thank you to her as she left with her map on her way to math. She was one of the last to get there as she had gotten a bit confused she took the last seat at the front again as the teacher walked in. The lesson passed uneventfully and so did the rest up until lunch.

As she walked to the cafeteria she thought about the other people her age here. She hadn't really recognised anyone from homeroom in any of her classes and a lot of the people seemed to be quite rude, texting, talking and eating in class. Nessie was used to being with people who were 100 years old and had impeccable manners.

By the end of the day she still hadn't really made any friends, she hoped no one would be disappointed, but she cleared her thoughts of this as she knew her Dad would pick up on everything. As she walked outside it was raining and she realised how exhausted she felt, I guess that's what school does, she had enjoyed it though. The rain bounced off of her as she got into the car and greeted Jake by putting her hand to his cheek as she was too tired to tell him how her day had gone.

'Something that's finally taken the fight out of you.' Jake laughed and turned up the radio as they sat in silence for the journey home.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 2 is going to go well Nessie told herself as she sat in the passenger seat of Jake's car again. She made small talk with Mrs Dae again as she was one of the first pupils in again.

First period today was English, Nessie loved reading so much after only 3 months of being alive she was reading classics that many grown adults found hard to tackle. She had also written many of her own stories that although she hadn't shown anyone were beautifully written.

Nessie arrived to the class on time today as she hadn't got lost, she saw Jack from homeroom already sitting near the front reading again. She decided to try and make friends.

'Hi I'm Nessie from homeroom.' She held out her hand.

'Hello, Jack.' He said taking it but looking slightly confused, maybe this isn't how you meet people at school thought Nessie.

'What are you reading?' She inquired.

'WutheringHeights.' He blushed. 'It's actually a favourite of mine.'

'That's cool it's my mom's favourite too.'

'Cool? Most people think I'm pretty weird, a boy who enjoys reading more than going out or playing sport.'

'Definitely cool to me.' Nessie smiled and faced the front as the teacher came in, most of the class was there too now but they hadn't noticed them come in.

The lesson started with a quick quiz to test their knowledge, Nessie was paired with Jack and they were the only pair to get 100% They then were told about the course, what they would do that year, and were given the reading list.

Jack and Nessie being lovers of reading had already read almost every single book. The bell rang and Jack turned to her.

'Do you want to get some lunch together today?'

'Sure.' She smiled, glad she was finally making some friends.

Nessie walked quickly to the cafeteria happy that she had someone to sit with today. Jack was already there, reading of course, he finished the last page of WutheringHeights and smiled up at Nessie.

'Hey thanks for sitting with me I've never been good at making friends.'

'I haven't really had the chance to, when I was in Canada I was home schooled.'

'You're from Canada? You don't have the accent?'

'Well my parents are American and we visit here quite a lot so…'

'I see. I wish I was home schooled but my mom doesn't have time, she's a waitress all the time. She works round the clock to get enough money.' Jack looked embarresed. 'Sorry I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, you probably don't care.'

'Oh know I do, it's actually quite interesting.'

They told each other about their lives and lunch past quickly, soon enough the bell had rung again.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' Jack asked as they walked out together.

'Yeah, it was nice talking to you.'

'You too, see you.'

This time when Jake picked Nessie up she wasn't so tired.

'I made a friend today.' Jake laughed. 'Don't laugh it's more than you did!'

'Ness of course you made friends everyone loves you!'

'Not here they don't, humans are really different from us, I didn't notice it so much before.'

'It'll just take some getting used to, you'll be fine love.'

_Author's note: I am extremely sorry to announce that there won't be any updates until the end of January after this chapter as I have major exams throughout January. I know this isn't really fair as I have only just continued to write this fanfic but I hope you understand that there are more important things I have to do sometimes. Thank you so much for following this story and being so patient! PenTwoPaper._


End file.
